Anthony Silverman
"You just had to come snooping back around, didn't you?"' ''' History Background Anthony was born into the Brotherhood of Steel, and as such was raised to meet their admittedly high expectations. His mother was a Paladin, his father a Knight, and both mom and dad had high hopes for their firstborn. The academic side of school was a breeze for a smart kid like Anthony, who excelled in things like science and math, though anything requiring a high level of athletic ability was more or less a lost cause. Still, a natural egghead was nothing to scoff at in a society that favored the intellectual pursuits, and when it came time to find his niche in the Brotherhood, Anthony was a shoe-in to follow after his father and become a Knight. As far as going out on patrol went, Anthony could point and shoot a plasma rifle as well as the next guy, but he was better equipped for the life of a tactician than a soldier. He settled nicely into his role as an engineer, taking the data and parts the Scribes would bring back to the bunker and utilizing them to create new and useful technologies for the Brotherhood. As such Anthony got along swimmingly with his father, a fellow engineer, and while he never earned much acclaim for his work on the battlefield his scientific achievements and decidedly stellar work ethic in the lab were enough to oftentimes earn him the favoritism of his mother without Anthony actively seeking it. The woman worked in mysterious ways, lauding attention on one child while griping about the lack of drive or success in the other, depending on which of the brothers weren't meeting her expectations, but Anthony took the whole thing in stride. Herb, it seemed, didn't; one day the younger Silverman packed up and skipped town, and to this day Anthony hasn't seen hide nor hair of his little brother. But that was some time ago and these days Anthony spends the majority of his days down in the bunker, working on weapons technology from the information the Scribes bring back from their trips topside. He tries to keep his nose out of the ridiculous McNamara/Hardin turf war, not caring who's in charge as long as he can keep tinkering away in the lab. After all, if the Brotherhood still has a hair up their collective asses about trying to scout out and reclaim HELIOS One or even the Hoover Dam from the NCR, someone's gotta make sure they're armored up well enough to do so. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality It seems there's two ways a person tends to turn out when raised in any sort of military-esque surroundings: they fall in line and become a veritable yes-man, or they rebel against the system. Anthony falls somewhere between the two. He's never one to disobey direct orders, but said orders will usually be met with a dry, sardonic quip at the issuer's expense. Depending on the superior officer, that can go either very well or very poorly for Anthony and his smart mouth. But one doesn't become a Knight in the Brotherhood without being pretty quick on the uptake, and Anthony learned a long time ago just how far he can push the limits before the limits push back. That isn't to say he always pays those boundaries mind, however. He's quick to laugh and loves to rile his fellow R&D peons up with a joke or deadpan impression of Elder McNamara or any of the other high-ranking Paladins in the force, and despite his age Anthony doesn't shy away from dick jokes or potty humor. Life is far too short to worry about things like maturity in the face of laughter, though that adolescent streak doesn't apply itself well to his handiwork. When it's time to get down to business and create some technological marvels, Anthony is as focused as can possibly be, putting his full attention to work and never skimping out on the fine details of a project. While quite the jokester, Anthony has little tolerance for bullshit or passive aggressiveness. If faced with either he's quick to cut to the chase, unafraid of being labeled an asshole or a jerk for being blunt. If life's too short not to crack dirty jokes, it's definitely too short for petty mind games. Anthony has no time for such things, and he's quick to make that fact known. That being said, this is a man who loves to debate and even, to an extent, argue. He's apt to keeping a cool head even when provoked or out of his element, always one to try and think logically in a crisis situation, finding reactionary behavior in such moments leads to decidedly poor outcomes. Appearance Anthony is everything a member of the Brotherhood ''shouldn't be physically: he's tall yet lanky, perpetually unshaven with a mop of unruly brown hair, nearsighted and generally not someone who would strike fear into the hearts of the unwashed masses. But slap a suit of power armor on even the most rubbery of pencil-necked geeks and you'll get someone who cuts a mean silhouette. There is, however, a surprising amount of strength in those skinny twig arms. Anthony can't bench press a Protectron, but when push comes to shove he can... well, push and shove. Hefting around a plasma rifle all the livelong day has a tendency to encourage some lean if not impressive-looking muscle, and that seems to be the case here. His voice is laconic with an out-of-place, tittering edge to it, and he's prone to end his sentences with an almost nervous sounding laugh rather than any sort of implied punctuation. Relations * Sal Silverman (father) * Antoinette Silverman (mother) * Herbert Silverman (brother) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Brotherhood Of Steel